


Caught

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: "Get home before I’m asleep and you will be rewarded."
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Caught

Jax sees a folded piece of paper on his chair on his way into church. He reaches for it, thinking it’s a note from Bobby or maybe Chibs about the upcoming vote. His eyes widen in surprise as he reads the unmistakable feminine handwriting.

_Get home before I’m asleep and you will be rewarded._

_–––––––––––_

Jax opens the front door, silently slipping inside. He’s halfway through the house when he hears it. A soft moan floats out of the bedroom. He stops in his tracks, ears straining for it again. The unmistakable sound of your sexy whimper. His cock stir in his pants and feels a pull to the bedroom like it’s magnetized. 

As he approaches he hears your ragged breathing, your little whimpers and cries. Each step he takes he can feel his cock swell in his jeans. Poking his head around the corner, he feels his heart thump as he sees you. _Jesus Fucking Christ._

Jax wasn’t naive, he knew you probably masturbated when he wasn’t around from time to time, especially when he was gone on a run. But he’d never seen you do it on your own. You looked magnificent. Legs splayed brazenly apart, your pussy so exposed and spread. He could see your wetness glistening from across the room. Your pussy lips swollen and pouty. He licks his lips as he notices your clit pulsating. Your hard nipples protruding from your heaving breasts, driving him insane for want. But you look so beautiful. So natural, so ridiculously fucking _hot_.

He wants to go over and ravage you. To take your body and make it his, but he also wants to see you finish, to never lose this image from his brain. His cock reminds him of his own need aching in his jeans, hard and savage it searches for you, painfully pressing against the fabric. But he’s mesmerized, transfixed by your beauty. Totally consumed in your moment, he steps into the doorway and leans back against the arch to enjoy you. He can smell your arousal in the room, making his cock twitch. 

He watches as you dip your fingers deep down inside you, pushing them down to your knuckles. He begins running his palm over the ridges of his cock as he watches. You scoop your fingers out, totally covered and slick with your desire. He catches himself holding his breath as you bring them up and greedily shove them into your mouth, tasting your own arousal.

Jax couldn’t help it, he didn’t mean to. But a loud groan left his lips, totally absorbed by your sexiness. _Fuck._

Your eyes spring open.

“Oh my god!” 

Your legs snap shut and you try to cover yourself. “I’m so sorry babe…” you apologize. 

“Don’t you dare apologize” Jax’s deep voice carries across the room, husky and calculated. “That was fucking hot at hell, babe.”

Glancing down at his straining cock, you quizzed, “how long have you been standing there?” 

“I know it’s late.” Jax pulls a crumpled note from his jeans pocket. “You wrote this for me? Left it for me on my chair?” His wolfish grin makes you blush.

You twirl the bedsheet with your fingers. “Well I missed you, it’s been awhile and I wanted to wait for you. But then I got…impatient…”

“Well I’d say I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can, darlin’.” His gaze turns hot, looking you over. “Fuck, I want you, Y/N.” 

You squirm at his words “Then come and have me” You part your legs, slightly inviting him in. 

“Oh I’ll have you” the steeling glint in his eye exciting you. “But first I want you to finish what you started”

“Jax, I can’t..” you plead “not while you’re watching.”

Jax smirks. “Would it help if I joined in?” 

The comment draws your eye to his cock. You coyly smile and nod. Stepping out of his jeans, his cock springs from its confinement. He takes his kutte off and pulls his shirt over his head, piling them on the floor. Totally naked he walks toward you, his cock sways side to side with each step. He stops just outside your reach. Your hands reach out to grab his shaft, he smiles. 

“No touching, now finish what you started.” He reaches down, gripping his cock he begins his own long slow strokes. 

You lick your lips and arch your back. “Let me suck you off” you plead.

“You can,” he promises “after you make yourself cum.” 

Your hand snakes over your belly, finding your natural rhythm. You start rubbing the pad of your finger over your clit as you watch him.

“I want you to cum for me, Y/N.” he urges. His cock now mere inches from your face. You can see the ridges and the veins, his hand moving up to head and back down. His pace quickens. “Make yourself cum baby.” A droplet of precum oozes from the eye of his cock. He leans forward, smearing it on your bottom lip. Your mouth and tongue open wide and push upward, desperately trying to take him. 

He leans back. “Only after you cum for me.” 

You begin to quicken your own pace. You know how to make yourself cum quickly when you needed to. And you need to.

He begins to stroke his cock hard, matching your intensity. Savagely gripping it, full long strokes pointing it straight at you. 

“Cum for me baby. Close your eyes and make yourself cum.” 

You close your eyes. You’re so close. Your hips begin to buck, your little whimpers becoming more desperate. He silently slips away and moves down between your legs. 

“Oh god…Jax…I’m going to cum…” your voice shaking “ _Jax…Jax…_ ”

“That’s it, Y/N, fucking cum for me.” he growls. Your back arches as you hold your breath. Jax moves himself forward. He knows exactly what to do from here.

_–––––––––––_

“I have a confession.” You murmur into Jax’s chest, exhausted.

“Mmm?”

“The note may or may not have been referring to sex and actually to you fixing the ceiling fan in here…”

You feel Jax’s chest move up and down as it rumbles from his laughter. “Well, babe, it looks like we’re sleeping sweaty tonight. You wore me out, woman.”


End file.
